WaMing Designers Agency
by fallenangel11
Summary: Li-kun leaves Japan without telling Sakura how he really feels 5 years later...well read and find out. R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I sure wish I did but I don't. 

This is my 1st actual fanfic. So R&R please. I want to know if I should continue the story, so IF you don't like it please tell me. Right now Sakura and Co. are 17/18. 

( ) = Author's thoughts

{ } = Characters thinking

" " = Characters speaking

At the airport…

"Oh, I'm never going to see you again Li-kun," sobbed Sakura Kinomoto, an emerald-eyed auburn-haired Clow Card Mistress. "I just know it."

"Don't say that," said Li Syaoran, a brown-haired amber-eyed rather cute Chinese warrior, trying to soothe her even though he had his own doubts in his head. {Tell her. Tell her} a voice in his head said. {Tell her the way you feel about her, now before it's too late. I can't. You must. I can't. You have to. No I can't. She hates me. Tell her. Tell her now}

"Have fun in Hong Kong. Tell Meiling I said hello," and with that Sakura turned and ran away. 

"Sakura…wait…I…" yelled Li. {Don't go. Don't leave me. I need you} he thought as he watched his Cherry Blossom flee. {I love you. I always will. Good-bye}

Even though she could hear Li calling her she didn't turn around. {He's leaving. He's gone. He'll never come back. He's going to marry Meiling} she wailed in her head. {I know it. He doesn't care for me. He hates me} She could feel the hot tears still coursing down her cheeks but did nothing to prevent them. She turned one more time but Li Syaoran had already left. {I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. No, I don't hate you. I can't hate you} she thought running on. {I can never hate you. Never in a million years. I'll always love you. Always and forever}

"Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan…where are you…wait, please," panted Tomoyo, a raven-haired violet-eyed beauty with a camera in her hand, who had been pursuing Sakura through the airport thermal. "Come on, let's go."

"Why?" sobbed Sakura as she got into Tomoyo's limo. "Why does he do this to me? Why doesn't he tell me the truth?"

"Because he is afraid," said Tomoyo softly. 

"Why should he be afraid? It's no like it can kill him," laughed Sakura bitterly.

"He's afraid that you will reject him. Honor has always been high to the Chinese. You know it and I do too," replied Tomoyo in a kind way.

"And for that I can never forgive him, ever…"

5 years later…

The fateful telephone rings…

"Hello? Sakura speaking."

"Hey Sakura."

"Hi Tomoyo."

"Guess what? It's so kawaii!! I'm offered the job!!"

"The one at the WaMing Designers Agency?"

"Yes!!"

"How wonderful. I guess that means you're leaving Japan."

"No, silly. I'm going to be one of their head designers in their new branch here!!"

"Here?"

"Well…actually in Yokohama."

"At least it's in Japan."

"Yeah…"

"Listen Tomoyo, I know that tone of voice. Don't back out because of me. I want you to take that job okay? Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Alright, listen I got to go. Call you later okay?"

"Sure. Bye, Tomoyo."

"Bye, Sakura."

{Everyone's leaving} thought Sakura as she hung up the phone. {First Meiling, then Li-kun, then Touya, and now Tomoyo. I'm really going to miss her} Sakura sat down to watch some of Tomoyo's tapes of the Card Captoring days. {Get a grip girl. Those days are long gone. There is no use for you to sit and wallow in self-pity} a voice in her head said. {Get a job. You can't expect to live off of Touya's salary. That's what I have to do. Get a job. Get over myself O I can do this. All I have to do is write a resume. How hard can that be?} 

After much deliberation for several days, Sakura finally puts together her resume and sends it to the WaMing Designers Agency for the position of head financial planner. (Not a bad position if you ask me) Sometime later…the fateful phone rings again…

"Hello? Kinomoto residence, Sakura speaking."

"Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Yes."

"WaMing Designers Agency would like to say that you are offered the position of financial planner."

"Oh my god! How kaiwaii!! Um…I mean thank you."

"This is Euphenmia Ming speaking. I am your new boss."

"Oh."

"We need to talk over a few things before you can start working."

"Okay."

"I need you to be at my office June 26 at 12:00."

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Call me Euphenmia. I like to be on a first-name basis with my employees. And I also like to develop a friendship and that's hard with people calling me ma'am."

"Would you like me to bring anything?"

"Just some paper and a pencil. You might need to write a few things down."

"So, I'll be there at 12:00."

"Alright, see you then."

"Good-bye, Euphenmia."

"See ya, Sakura."

{I can't believe I got the job. I got the job. Oh my god} thought Sakura {I have got to call Tomoyo}

So here is the beginning…R&R tell me if I should write more or not. In case you are wondering Li-kun will show up later. After all this is an S&S fanfic. Sort of…so tell me what you think!!!!!!! I'm so nervous…….. 


	2. Confessions

Hey I'm really sorry but the new chapter won't load so I've reloaded the story in a different name

Hey I'm really sorry but the new chapter won't load so I've reloaded the story in a different name. It's called Love never ends. Luv ya lots.


End file.
